Le Tigre et la Fée - Paradoxes et contradictions
by Youwan
Summary: Yaoi. SPCR. Anniv' de Crowny. "Sting le Lumineux; Sting le Tigre; Sting l'arrogant. Natsu la Salamandre; Natsu la Fée; Natsu l'idiot. Deux mages aux convictions diamétralement opposées. Un tournoi, des problèmes, des dragons, deux guildes trop différentes et seulement quinze jours pour s'appréhender. Un duo paradoxal et contradictoire qui se cherche... sans arrières-pensées ?"
1. I - désillusion - rencontre

Copyright : La chanson «** Everytime we touch »** est de _Cascada_. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, les 4 Exceeds, l'univers appartiennent à _Hiro Mashima_.

Résumé complet : « Sting le lumineux; Sting le Tigre; Sting l'arrogant. Celui qui, en deux semaines, a retrouvé sa vraie place. Celui qui a changé du tout au tout, du cruel sournois à l'attentionné maître de Guilde de dix-neuf ans. Natsu, la Salamandre; Natsu la Fée; Natsu l'idiot. Celui qui avait apprivoisé le tigre en quinze jours. Celui qui avait permis à Sting d'évoluer. Celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux – Les yeux, et l'âme. »

* * *

Salut salut ! Me revoici, pour cette fic. Oui, fic. 5 chapitres. Et bon sang, j'ai intêret de la finir cele-là puisque c'est un cadeau (déjà en retard T_T) **POUR L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA CROWNY ! **

Elle voulait du Sting/Natsu.

Très bien.

Je lui écrit une fic qui** retrace l'ensemble et l'évolution de leur relation au moment des Grands Jeux Magiques.** Autant dire qu'il y a du boulot ;) Surotut que c'est ma première fois sur ce couple. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera pour la suite !** La fic SUIT DONC L'HISTOIRE DU MANGA ! ELLE EST CANON ! :3.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Tigre et la Fée – Paradoxe et Contradictions**

* * *

_**I. Désillusion – Rencontre**_

* * *

**E****nvie d'offrir, **

**De faire plaisir,**

**Anniversaire.**

* * *

_« Les rêves sont faits pour devenir une vérité. On les esquisse dans notre esprit, on s'imagine qu'ils s'assoient à côté de nous, heureux. On les fait devenir réalité, par notre simple pensée. Mais, parfois, on y est bien loin – De cette réalité traître. _

_Sting n'avait rien vu venir. Mais, foi de Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, il allait fai__re__ en sorte que son plus grand Rêve deviennent Réalité.. Ou bien il allait lui faire payer la perte de ses nuits de sommeils ! »_** Y.**

_« Tout partait d'une analyse simple. Natsu était idiot. Simplet. Prenant les choses trop à cœur. Ce genre de personne qui le débectait, en fait – Et Sting n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'il avait put idolâtrer cette personne détestable. » _**Y.**

* * *

30 Juin X831

Été. Soleil. Il avait chaud.

Son instinct de Dragon était bel et bien réveillé, aujourd'hui. Cet après-midi, le programme était simple : Un peu de sport. Oui, du sport. Rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre pour inaugurer les futurs Grands Jeux Magiques après tout ! Rogues à ses côtés, les Exceeds ricanant derrière, Sting ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Casser du faiblard; voilà une occupation à plein temps. Ce sont vraiment ces mecs, là, qui traînaient à ses pieds qui osaient vouloir participer au tournoi ? Comme s'ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que se qualifier. Ils étaient pitoyables.

Ah, Sting, il adorait quand les gens murmuraient sur son passage. Une clameur sans précédent accompagnait chacun de ses pas lumineux – C'était normal, après tout. Il était le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière.

**« C'est les dragons jumeaux des Sabertooth ! »***

Oui, c'était ça, bande de moutons. Scandé encore son prénom et celui de son ami; ils rayonnent dans le panthéon des plus forts. Au firmament des âmes aimées ! Couvrez-les de reconnaissance et de gloire. Ils sont vos Dieux parmi les humains, ils sont ceux devant lesquels vous fantasmez. Non, Sting n'était pas du tout arrogant. Voyons..

**« Sting et Rogue !**

**\- C'est les champions de la guilde la plus forte ! »***

Écoutez donc ces passants, ces gredins, crier leur admiration pour les deux jumeaux. Ah, Sting entendait déjà la clameur s'élever dans son esprit. Sabertooth ! Sabertooth vainqueur ! Sabertooth champion ! Une nouvelle fois, Sabertooth !

**« C'est eux, les Sabeurs toussent ? »* **Questionna une voix derrière les deux garçons.

* * *

**I still hear your **_voice_**, when you sleep next to me. **

**I still feel your touch, in my dreams..**

* * *

Et Sting freeza. Littéralement. Ces pensées s'emmêlaient rapidement, ressemblant à un enchaînement de : … « _Sabeurs toussent » _? Comment ça _« Sabeurs toussent »_ ? C'était quoi, cette blague ? Et surtout.. Qui osait ? Qui serait assez fou, assez décalé, assez _stupide_, même, pour insulter les précieux champions de la Guilde la plus forte de Fiore ?

Énervé, décidé à faire taire inopportune personne qui avait osé se moquer d'eux, même indirectement, le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière se retourna. Son compagnon en fit de même – Tout deux se figèrent brusquement, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec..

Mais.. Mais.. Mais c'est – Non. Si ?

**« T'es..**

**\- Natsu Dragnir ! »*** Finit Rogue à sa place, tellement les mots manquaient à Sting.

C'était Natsu. Le gars qu'il avait admiré durant toute son enfance. Un gars qui n'avait ni changé, ni vieillit par ailleurs. Si Sting s'était toujours fait des histoires dans sa tête où un adulte, respectueux et classe, lui passerait une main dans ses cheveux blonds tout en le félicitant d'être si prometteur (On ne se moque pas des rêves d'enfants!), aujourd'hui, tout s'effondrait.

Il avait l'air..

Idiot.

Zut. Il n'était pas du tout comme il se l'était imaginé. Bon, physiquement, il était comme dans les nombreux magasines que le blond avait lu – Magasines qui parlaient aujourd'hui de _lui_, bien sûr. Natsu aurait dû être son exemple; tout comme lui, Sting ne se retenait jamais dans les combats. Quelques villes en avaient fait les frais. Même s'il était moins ravageur que le tagada. En fait, Rogue l'engueulait tout le temps quand il détruisait des habitations ou des lieux-dits.

Et c'était **chiant**, d'écouter celui qui d'habitude était silencieux, se plaindre. Alors Sting ne cassait plus grand-chose et le Conseil poussait des soupirs bien-heureux.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'on apprenne le retour des Anciens de Fairy Tail. Dont Natsu, Grey, Erza et Gajeel.. Les plus puissantes fées ? Les destructeurs de ville, oui ! Sting n'en avait pas crû ses oreilles quand il avait su qu'ils étaient réapparus.

Natsu était réapparu. Son idole.

Son _ancien_ idole. Parce que le.. truc.. qu'il avait sous les yeux, à cet instant.. Non. Non, non, non. Non de non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait dû être classe, stylé, avec un sourire à faire fondre les gens et une puissance à faire pâlir de jalousie le monde entier. Quoique, s'il participait au tournoi, Sting verrait bien s'il était si puissant que ça, le dragonnet rose.

Le blond avait eu raison d'insister pour participer au tournoi. Tout d'abord, Sabertooth devait rester première Guilde du pays. Bien que les autres membres n'avaient pas réellement besoin des Dragons Jumeaux pour le coup. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient très puissants, comme Orga ou Rufus. Ou bien Minerva, quand elle ne complotait pas.

Ensuite, Sabertooth devait assurer le spectacle et Sting.. Sting devait briller, faire la une, être comme il avait toujours été : Une étoile montante et filante de la scène. S'illustrer aux Grands Jeux Magiques, quelle publicité pour lui ! Rogue l'accompagnait, silencieux comme son ombre, puissant comme son reflet.

La troisième raison qui avait poussé Sting à vouloir participer à ce tournoi était d'ordre personnel. Une rumeur, qui courait, disait que Fairy Tail allait y participer. Rogue, lui, n'avait rien dit sur ses intentions par rapport à Gajeel. Mais le blond était sûr d'une chose : Il voulait voir Natsu, le connaître. Le défier.

Il était si déçu, à présent, en le voyant en face de lui, que toute cette histoire le mettait en colère. Or, il valait mieux pour ses adversaires qu'il ne le soit pas. Quoique.. Oui. Très bien. C'était ça. Il allait pouvoir se mesurer à Natsu, lui prouver qu'il était bien le Number One. Qu'il était tout désigné pour être son successeur; qu'il pouvait non pas être derrière lui, mais bien à ses côtés. Enfin, non, devant lui. Oui, il voulait dire « devant lui ».

Après tout, s'il était « devant lui », peut-être que le-dit Natsu intéressera enfin à lui.

… D'un point de vue purement informatif, cela va de soi.

**« Héhé. La rumeur comme quoi tu participais au tournoi.. était donc vraie.. »*** Finit par dire Sting à l'homme qui était vautré au sol, les yeux s'interrogeant sur ce qui se passait ici.

**« Tu me connais ? **»* Rétorqua Natsu, le regardant dans les yeux.

Okay. Il était _vraiment_ bête et pas simplement de visu. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait ! Il croyait quoi ! Aujourd'hui, Fairy Tail était la risée de tout le pays mais avant.. Avant, elle resplendissait en tant que numéro une. Avant, elle était incroyablement forte, incroyablement peuplée, incroyablement festive. Il se passait des choses nouvelles tous les jours, là-bas. Des missions complètement foireuses aux missions les plus prestigieuses. Paraît-il même que Natsu, Lucy et Grey avaient rempli une mission de rang S alors qu'ils n'étaient que des mages « normaux ».

Ils avaient été lumineux; tout ce que Sting avait rêvé d'atteindre.

* * *

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.**

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour. C'était lui, le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, qui avait son nom scandé sur toutes les bouches. Mais cette personne, cet ancien rêve, était agenouillé devant lui – Les yeux les plus innocents qu'il avait pu voir le regardant. Sting était en position de force, le détaillant de haut; lui ne flanchait pas sous son regard bleuté.

À cette constatation, le Dragon à l'intérieur de lui rugit. Il avait envie de lui flanquer une raclée, de le mettre à terre, de le dominer. Entièrement et mentalement. De lui donner coup sur coup, autant avec les poings qu'avec les mots. Ces derniers ne tarderaient pas, d'ailleurs. Puisque Sting était énervé de le voir ici, que le Dragon en lui se tordait dans tous les sens, tout comme son estomac qui faisait de la voltige.. Il fallait qu'il se libère, un peu. Qu'il n'hésite pas à rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un..

Quoi de mieux que le garçon aux cheveux roses qui osait ridiculiser le nom de Sabertooth ?

**« Un chasseur de dragon incapable de vaincre le dragon Acnologia.. C'est ça, hein ? »* **Lui demanda-t-il, tout en lui rafraîchissant la mémoire, le visage pratiquement collé au sien. Oui, il n'était pas totalement sincère avec lui-même. Mais qu'importe, Sting connaissait Natsu sous cet angle-là aussi.

**« En quoi t'es chasseur de dragon, du coup ?**

**\- H****ein ? »* **Lui répondit son vis-à-vis, se sentant dépassé par ce qu'il se passait sur cette place.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre la soudaine colère de Sting; ce qui énerva encore plus ce dernier. Il savait très bien quoi dire, quoi faire pour énerver la personne en face de lui. Cette personne dégoulinante de gentillesse, au fond; un peu comme lui quand il était encore gamin. Avant qu'il ne grandisse et se sépare de tous ses sentiments stupides et inutiles. L'arrogance et la célébrité lui allait bien mieux qu'un quelconque excès de niaiserie. Le monde était cruel – Rogue et lui le savaient très bien. Ils s'étaient juste adaptés.

Des personnes aux cœurs tendres, comme cet imbécile de gamin qui avait décidé d'entamer un début de relation intime avec le sol, ce monde les bouffait. Les forts détruisaient les faibles; Sting était à Sabertooth. Bientôt Fairy Tail, au lieu d'être un souvenir de gloire d'antan, ne sera plus qu'une réminiscence désuète qui fera l'apologie des faiblardes fées.

Quoi de plus fragile qu'une fée, après tout ?

**« Pourtant dans le passé, on t'admirait.. »** Avoua Sting, un peu mécontent de devoir allumer la _lumière_ du cerveau de l'imbibé devant lui. **« Enfin, lui, il admirait Gajeel. »*** Se reprit-il en désignant Rogue qui, jusque là, était resté assez silencieux.

L'ombre qu'il était, préférait étudier la situation avant d'en tirer un quelconque profit. Nul doute que, s'il parlerait, il irait dans la même direction que le blond. Ces deux-là étaient de pairs. Rogue ne lui tournerait jamais le dos – Même si, parfois, il contestait intérieurement les décisions du blond.

Ayant un peu pitié de celui qui se trouvait devant eux, le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre finit par enlever l'obscurité de la situation. Puisque Sting n'était pas décidé à éclairer toutes les lanternes de l'imbécile en face d'eux, il allait continuer l'explication à sa place.** « Nous aussi, on est des chasseurs de dragons. C'est normal. »***

Et puis, Rogue pouvait bien parler.. Lui, il s'en fichait de Natsu. Il aurait voulu rencontrer Gajeel; mais cela ne serait tarder. Si la flammèche était aux Grands Jeux Magiques, nul doute que le Dragon Slayer du Fer était quelque part aussi. Pas très loin, supposait-il. Il avait une envie qui le démangeait; il voulait l'affronter en combat singulier. Néanmoins, Rogue était un peu plus calme que son compagnon qui s'énervait très vite. Plus silencieux, surtout.

Si Sting avait décidé d'abandonner tout ce qui le liait à son ancien passé, celui où d'après lui, ils avaient été assez faibles pour tuer leur propre parent. Ils étaient devenus plus puissant, des Dragon Slayer de troisième génération mais.. L'acte en lui-même avait été bien trop dur. Le sang; l'odeur; le cri de douleur – Non, plus jamais Sting ne pleurerait en prenant la vie de quelqu'un. Il ne sera plus jamais assez faible pour entendre l'être qui se meurt, à ses pieds, lui demander de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Plus de larmes, plus de passé. Plus d'admiration.

Il ne restait que la colère et l'arrogance.

Rogue décida d'aider son compagnon à enfoncer le clou jusqu'à la fin – Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient; ils voulaient juste choquer Natsu et marquer son esprit au fer blanc. Peut-être que, comme ça, celui-ci s'intéressera suffisamment à Sting pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ou pour ramener Gajeel avec lui, dans ce tournoi, vu que les jumeaux de Sabertooth l'avait mentionné.

Mais ça, Rogue n'allait pas le montrer, encore moins le dire.

Il allait juste espérer, en silence – Comme ce qu'il a fait ces dix dernières années.

* * *

**_Without you it's hard to survive. _  
**

* * *

**_* Tome 31, chapitre 265, page 15, 16, 17 et 18._**

**_A suivre : _****II. Réflexions – Observation **(Nuit du 30 juin au premier juillet X831. / Premier juillet X831. / 2 Juillet X831. / Nuit du 2 Juillet X831.)


	2. II - Réflexions - Observation

A partir du prochain chapitre, certaines choses vont s'ajouter par rapport au canon. Comme des passages du manga que l'on aurait pas vu.. Par exemple. Imaginez, juste.

**Bonne lecture **pour ce chapitre-ci.

Disclaimer : Tigres et Fées appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Note : Toujours pour toi, Cro-cro. (Ps les filles : J'ai changé les pronoms. Morphée est resté un homme \o/ !)

* * *

**II. Réflexions – Observation**

* * *

Nuit du 30 juin au premier juillet X831.

Sting avait du mal à se reposer. La journée qui venait de passer l'avait épuisé et pourtant, malgré tout, il avait l'impression de bouillonner de mille pensées à la fois.

Ce stupide Dragon Slayer du Feu l'énervait trop – Comment avait-il pu dériver autant de ses rêves d'idole sacré, hein ? C'était quoi, ce comportement intrépide et stupide à souhait ? Il était où, l'adulte responsable et classe que le blond avait imaginé ? Loin. Très loin, même, du type de cette après-midi.

Morphée, rembourse-lui tout de suite ses rêves d'enfants !

Ce même Dieu refusait de lui rendre son sommeil. Pourtant, Sting voulait juste dormir ce soir-là. Dormir et oublier. Pas besoin d'être dans les bras d'une quelconque conquête ; pas besoin de faire une quelconque fête. Sting voulait le repos bienfaiteur de la nuit. Celui-là même qu'on ne voulait point de lui accorder.

Il passait son temps à s'agiter dans son lit, se ressassant sans cesse la journée qui venait de passer sous ses yeux. Comme s'il avait laissé échapper un détail, un quelque chose qui sur le coup ne l'avait pas marqué mais que son esprit, lui, avait remarqué avec brio. Alors tel une cassette, Sting rembobinait sa journée sans s'arrêter.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé, au juste ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, de bien, de travers ? Où était le problème chez lui, dans ce qu'il avait dit, dans ses gestes de la journée ? Qu'est-ce qui, au juste, l'empêchait de dormir ?

Il ne savait pas. Le Tigre ne comprenait pas et détestait cela. Il aurait voulu se reposer avant le début des épreuves de sélection – Il sentait le coup fourré, parce qu'être dans son auberge à minuit pile.. C'était très suspect. Et ça n'était jamais arrivé encore. Rogue et lui en avait discuté un peu avant et ils étaient tombés d'accord. Les deux Dragons Jumeaux devaient se reposer avant l'heure prévue à venir et le début du tournoi.

Tandis qu'il se relevait de son lit, grimaçant, Sting observa l'horloge de la chambre. Il était onze heures du soir. L'air frais, sur le balcon, lui fit un bien fou. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de son colocataire – Rogue, lui, devait déjà dormir depuis un petit moment. Sting aurait tellement voulu faire pareil.. Sauf que Morphée lui faisait défaut, à lui.

…

_Quel mégère, celui là !_

* * *

Premier juillet X831.

La première journée du tournoi fut clairement ennuyante. Sting ne combattait pas et Rogue restait immobile. L'impatience du Tigre blond augmentait lentement, mais sûrement. Qu'il voulait savourer le moment où il mettra Natsu à terre, à ses pieds. L'adolescent en avait des frissons d'anticipation.

Devant lui, sur la scène, Rufus se débarrassait de ses concurrents avec un sens du spectacle qu'il avait dû lui emprunter. Classe, rapide et efficace. Tellement Sting, même si celui-ci était bien évidemment meilleur. Ici, un sort qu'on ne peut éviter frappa son adversaire. Là, une attaque imparable le jeta à terre. Un sourire de prédateur fleurit sur les lèvres du blond.

Fairy Tail allait finir dernier lors de cette première journée d'épreuve et il en riait en silence. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se moquer de vive voix mais.. Il n'avait rien fait, pas une seule partie du travail. Il n'aimait pas humilier les gens quand il ne pouvait pas participer à leur descente aux Enfers.

C'est Raven Tail qui s'en était occupé et ça énervait un peu le Tigre. C'était qui, ces inconnus, qui osaient jouer avec ses proies ?

Soupire – Il espérait néanmoins que Natsu restait à son niveau – S'il était aussi nul que les autres de sa Guilde, tout ça gâcherait son plaisir à venir. Soudainement, Sting se mordit le pouce avec ses dents, sourcils froncés.

Si la tête enflammée n'avait pas le niveau, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'en préoccuper, hein ? Pourquoi voudrait-il l'humilier et le battre en public, avec autant de forces ? Pourquoi affirmer sa supériorité sur des vers de terre ?

Le fils d'Ignir n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il n'était rien de l'image que Sting s'était construit, quand il était gosse. À quoi bon se battre contre ce mollasson s'il n'avait aucun défi à lui offrir ?

Rogue m'indique que les combats en un contre un vont commencer. Soupirant, je regarde passer ces batailles d'un œil torve. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passe.

Sauf que dans ces matchs... Y'a eu la constellationiste contre cette fille de Raven Tail.

Raven Tail, encore eux. Toujours eux.

Tandis que leur petite Lucy se fait ridiculiser par une rousse aux cheveux incroyablement long, je ricane. J'en souris cruellement tandis que Rogue soupire derrière – Et alors ? Laisse-moi faire mon cinéma. C'est mon spectacle. Puisque c'est _ses_ yeux que je rencontre et que j'accroche. Puisque mon sourire s'agrandit. Je fais bien exprès de le fixer tandis que Lucy souffre. Mon ancien idole rage ouvertement. Ce feu dans ses pupilles, ses crocs qui se montrent.. Je me sens fiévreux. J'ai envie de le combattre ; de le mettre à terre.

J'ai envie de le dominer entièrement.

Qu'importe qu'il soit faible ou fort, y'a cette pulsion au fond de moi qui hurle – Peut-être un instinct de Dragon Slayer, une poussée d'orgueil ou une envie de domination..

Qu'importe.

J'ai juste envie qu'il morde la poussière à cause de _moi_.

* * *

2 Juillet X831.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'épreuve du Char d'Assaut. J'allais pouvoir affronter Gajeel et Natsu, devant le monde entier. Et quelques autres personnes sans intérêts aussi. Mais surtout nous voilà enfin face à face, trois Dragons Slayers que nous sommes. Je suis sûr que quelque part dans les gradins de l'arène, Rogue doit avoir une ride entre les deux yeux. Il aimerait être ici ; je le sens silencieusement.

Bien. À mon tour de briller. Pour la Gloire de Sabertooth !

Sauf que..

Attendez. On ne m'avait pas prévenu de ça. Non, non.. Que Rogue me remplace ! Pitié.. Pas un chariot. Un stupide moyen de transport qui arrive à me mettre K.O. D'ailleurs, Rogue aussi déteste voyager en train. Mon combat majestueux contre les deux Dragons de Fairy Tail ruiner d'avance à cause de quatre roues accrochés à d'autres quatre roues et encore d'autres..

Ce chemin de chariot semble infini. J'ai juste envie d'abandonner – Non, sérieux, pourquoi je me tuerais à lutter contre le mal de transport pour gagner deux pauvres points ? Je vaincrai après, dans les combats singuliers. Je rattraperais cet honneur qui se distille en ce moment. Pas la peine de faire un effort _juste_ pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si Sabertooth avait un besoin urgent de ces points..

**« Je passe devant ! »***Cria Natsu.

Mais il est pas stupide, il est fou aussi ?! Ah, il avait surtout l'air d'avoir un pois-chiche dans la tête. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.. Tch. C'était pathétique. Juste pathétique. Pourquoi s'acharner, pourquoi lutter contre le courant ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à Fairy Tail. C'est pourquoi ils ne sont plus, aujourd'hui, les numéros un.

À voix haute, j'avoue que je leur concède cette victoire. Mais je n'hésite pas à leur dire que Sabertooth continuera de gagner, encore et encore.. Et que ce n'est pas un ou deux points qui feront la différence !Allez, moi, Grand Prince, je leur laisse ce maigre butin.

Gajeel me lance un regard perçant et, en sueur, hurle à son tour (Ils ne savent que hurler dans cette Guilde, je vous jure, c'est affligeant. Avoir une discussion avec eux relève de l'impossible et de la torture pour nos oreilles.) :** « Ne pleure pas pour ces points après. »**

**« Pour****quoi vous faîtes tout ça.. ? » **Je demande, sceptique à leur efforts.

**« C'est pour mes camarades ! Pendant sept années ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous attendre, malgré la douleur et la peine, même quand on se moquait d'eux, ils ont protégé la guilde. » **

Natsu parle haut et fort, répondant à Sting. Mais, en faisant cela, c'était à toute sa Guilde bien aimé qu'il s'adressait. Ce gars.. Ce gars avait juste trop de sentiments en lui, bouillonnant comme un feu follet. Un trop plein d'émotions, qu'il laissait aller, sans honte, devant le monde entier.

**« Pour les amis, on doit vous montrer que Fairy Tail est toujours debout ! » **Silence. Gajeel est pensif et moi, je n'ose pas dire un mot. Ou est passée ma belle répartie ?** « Alors je dois avancer ! »** Hurle-t-il en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée, offrant leurs premiers points à Fairy Tail.

Dans l'arène, la foule scande. Un tel élan de volonté les fait devenir heureux et, d'un coup, il y a comme un élan d'espoir tout autour du stade. Fairy Tail fait ce genre d'effet. Abasourdi, je ne réagis pas vraiment et Gajeel s'empare de l'avant-dernière place.

Zéro point pour Sabertooth. Je n'ai même pas fait l'effort de franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Oui, Natsu l'a dit. Il doit nous montrer à nous Sabertooth, ce qu'ils valent. Mais aussi à Raven Tail. Aux quatre autres Guildes. Aux spectateurs et aux milliards de lacrimas-spectateurs.. Leur volonté. Leur détermination. Leur pouvoir.

Sa volonté.. Sa détermination... Son pouvoir. Ça, avant tout, Natsu doit le montrer à **moi**.

Et c'est pas sa putain de volonté qui le sauvera de mes _griffes_, cette fois. Partant, je parle seul, dans le couloir noir et sombre, sous l'arène :

**« Pour le bien de vos compagnons ? Que des conneries. »**

Et je ricane intérieurement, car je suis sûr que les oreilles fines des Dragons Slayers avaient entendus mes paroles.

Des pas, derrière lui. Natsu l'approche, énervé. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, ce têtu. Il essaye de me faire changer d'avis. Mais il s'attaque à quelqu'un de bien trop inaccessible pour lui. Je suis loin d'être une girouette. Avant que je ne quitte l'arène, il m'oblige à me retourner pour le regarder. Sa main, brûlante, retient mon bras.

**« On pari ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- T'as bien entendu Sting. Je vais te prouver que les sentiments sont quelque chose dont personne ne peut se passer. **

**\- Les sentiments, hein ? »**

Voilà que je sourit sarcastiquement, une nouvelle fois.

Je renifle, même. Natsu était un imbécile idiot, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir faire passer un message. J'avais très bien compris de quoi il en retournait. Mais non, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-ci. Je n'ai pas besoin de ressentir autre chose que le sang de mon adversaire et sa défaite imminente.

Mais si la Fée veut parier, alors je ne refuse aucun défi.

Nous jouerons, alors. Mais selon les règles du Tigre.

* * *

Je reprends ma place pour suivre les combats de cet après-midi. À vrai dire, j'aimerais redresser mon honneur et faire mordre la poussière à tout ces prétentieux. Mais la Dame de Sabertooth en a eu assez, soudainement. Elle décide de bouleverser le planning et de redresser la barre. Dans les coulisses, elle me jette un regard en coin. Froid.

Glacial, même. Minerva n'est pas heureuse, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle me laisse mariner dans ma défaite idiote, empreinte de ces sentiments idiots. L'amitié. _Foutaise_.Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour gagner – Et, vraiment, Fairy Tail n'a eu que trois malheureux points. Alors, l'amitié, vraiment.. Ce n'était pas rentable.

Minerva envoie Yukino sur le ring. La nouvelle. Elle lui demande de régler ça en vitesse, proprement.

Mais tout dérape.

Yukino a beau se défendre et invoquer des Esprits très puissants, elle ne fait pas le poids. Elle ne l'a jamais fait. Rogue et moi, on le savait ; on l'a vu dès l'entrée en scène de Kagura. Cette fille, tout comme Minerva, dégage la même étreinte mortelle.

Elles se ressemblent, tels des serpents en quête de leur proies.

Les deux combattantes avaient jouées leurs vies et la constellationniste avait perdu. L'imbécile. Liée à vie à une ennemie des Tigres. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Qu'à Sabertooth on prenait des risques sans avoir consciences des forces de l'adversaire ?

Idiote. Sa propre vie perdue en quelques secondes.

Les yeux de la Dame se noircissent. Entre Yukino et moi, personne n'a remporté d'épreuves aujourd'hui. Autant dire que ce soir, le Maître ne sera pas heureux...

Et merde. J'ai intérêt de faire gagner ma Guilde au prochain coup parce qu'il est hors de question que nous finissions ne serait-ce que deuxième.

Sabertooth hors du podium d'or ? _**Impensable**_.

Et pourtant, la Guilde voguait vers de sombre horizons...

Et qu'on ne me parle pas de solidarité, d'amitié ou de n'importe quel abruti de bon sentiment entre membre de guilde – Ici, on jouait et si on perdait.. On payait pour nos fautes.

D'ailleurs, Sting savait très bien ce qui l'attendait ce soir, avec le Maître Gemna. Il savait qu'il pouvait se reprendre et gagner la prochaine fois.

Quant à Yukino.. Il avait des idées sur ce qui allait arriver ; et aucunes ne présageait quelque chose de bon.

* * *

Nuit du 2 Juillet X831.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sting trouvait normal ce qui était arrivé à Yukino ; après tout, elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas respecté le serment qui la liait à Sabertooth – La pire trahison. Celui qu'elle avait fait en arrivant chez les Tigres. Celui qui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre ou couvrir de honte cette guilde qui nous accueillait. Celui qu'elle avait brisé aujourd'hui.

Elle avait eu tord. Pire, elle avait osé jouer sa vie contre Kagura. Misérablement perdue, cette vie. N'avait-elle aucune envie d'être libre ? Pourquoi jeter par la fenêtre ce qui comptait le plus pour quelqu'un ?À moins que Yukino.. N'ai pas envie de vraiment vivre.. ?

Boah, Sting s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que pour sa première participation aux Grands Jeux Magiques, Yukino avait failli. Et vu la tête du père de Minerva, Gemna, le maître de la Guilde, elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Première mais surtout dernière fois qu'elle concourrait, en fait.

Elle avait entachée la réputation de la Guilde. Pour le maître, il était temps d'entacher la sienne. Ça, et sa dignité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sting assistait à quelque chose du genre depuis qu'il était ici. Avec Rogue, ils étaient assurés de ne jamais se faire punir comme cela : Ils étaient les meilleurs de la Guilde avec Orga, Rufus et Minerva.

Alors, il souriait, d'un air aliéné. Tout ceci était normal. Elle l'avait cherché – Mais Rogue, lui, secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

Comme si quelque chose clochait, ici, dans leur comportement.

Le Tigre blond avait beau fouiller dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas le _problème_.

Et Natsu, fier et enragé, qui les menace dans leur propre tanière..

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, ce soir, à dire que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'esprit de sa propre Guilde ?

Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ? Elle a joué, elle a perdu. Elle paye le prix. C'était _normal_.

**NORMAL**.

Alors, pourquoi, alors que tout est fini – Pourquoi Sting n'arrive pas à dormir, aujourd'hui non plus.. ?

* * *

à suivre dans : **III. Désenchantement – Combat **


End file.
